wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
W puszczach Afryki/07
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:W puszczach Afryki Pusta klatka. Można było sobie powinszować, że Kamis wynalazł to schronienie pod skałą, wyżłobione nie przemysłem ludzkim, lecz ręką natury. Grunt stanowił drobny, delikatny piasek; w grocie nie było ani śladu wilgoci, podróżni więc nasi znaleźli doskonały nocleg i ochronę przed deszczem, który przez pierwszą połowę nocy padał bezustanku. – Możemy tu zamieszkać, dopóki nie zbudujemy tratwy – rzeki Kamis O świcie wiatr północy rozegnał resztę chmur, zapowiadając dzień jasny i gorący. Kto wie, czy Kamis i jego towarzysze nie będą żałowali cienistego lasu, skoro im dokuczą tutaj palące promienie słońca; w lesie przez te pięć dni nie ucierpieli przynajmniej od upału. Cort i Huber byli w jak najlepszym humorze; rzeka poniesie ich na swych falach co najmniej przez trzysta kilometrów, oszczędzając im trudów pieszej podróży i doprowadzi do Ubangi, której bezwątpienia była dopływem. Będą mogli przebyć trzy czwarte części podróży w warunkach nieco dogodniejszych, gdyż jedną czwartą przebyli już przecie. Tak przynajmniej wnioskował Cort, opierając się na objaśnieniach Kamisa. O świcie zaczęli uważnie rozglądać się po okolicy. W górę rzeki fale jej toczyły się prawie w prostej linji i ginęły, o jakie trzy kilometry dalej, w gąszczu drzew. Może być, że tam rzeka zwracała się w kierunku północno-wschodnim i była właśnie tą samą rzeką, którą podróżni widzieli, spędzając nocleg na wzgórzu pod palmami. W dół rzeki gąszcz leśny był bliższym, znajdował się zaledwie o pół kilometra odległości, tam, gdzie rzeka skręcała raptownie na południo-wschód. Widać, że był to znowu las nieprzebyty. W miejscu, gdzie się znajdowali, lewy brzeg rzeki stanowił otwartą, błotnistą przestrzeń; na przeciwległym brzegu rosły drzewa gęsto i daleko, daleko rozciągał się las; wschodzące słońce oświetlało wysokie wierzchołki drzew, odcinające się na odległym horyzoncie. Woda w rzece była przejrzysta i bystra, fale jej niosły spróchniałe pnie drzew i wyrwane z brzegów krzaki i trawy. W tej chwili Cort przypomniał sobie, że w pobliżu groty w nocy słyszał wyraz „ngora”. Zaczął więc pilnie upatrywać, czy nie dostrzeże gdzie istoty ludzkiej. Plemiona koczujące mogły tedy przedostawać się do Ubangi, było to rzeczą możliwą. Ogromna przestrzeń lasu, rozciągająca się na wschód aż do źródeł Nilu, mogła być także schronieniem dla plemion koczujących lub stale osiadłych. Ale pomimo najpilniejszego rozpatrywania się, Cort nic nie dostrzegł. – Zostawałem zapewne pod wpływem złudzenia – powiedział sobie w duchu. – Może być, że się zdrzemnąłem na chwilę i we śnie zdawało mi się ze słyszę ten wyraz. Doszedszy do tego przekonania, nie wspominał nawet o tym swym towarzyszom. – Kochany Maksie – rzekł głośno – czy też przeprosiłeś Kamisa za to, żeś wątpił o istnieniu rzeki, o której Kamis twierdził napewno, że istnieje? – Przyznaję, że byłem w błędzie, mój Janie, i cieszę się z tego, gdyż rzeka, którą napotkaliśmy, doprowadzi nas z pewnością bez trudu do Ubangi. – Nie powiem, żeby bez trudu – rzekł Kamis – możemy napotkać wodospady i wiry. – Dlaczegóż mamy sobie wszystko w gorszym przedstawiać świetle – odpowiedział Maks. – Szukaliśmy rzeki i znaleźliśmy ją. Chcieliśmy zbudować prom, zabierajmy się więc do roboty. – Naturalnie, ze nie trzeba tracić czasu – rzekł Kamis – ja zaraz biorę się do roboty. Czy pan mi pomoże, panie Janie? – Ma się rozumieć, Kamisie, a ty, Maksie, zajmij się przygotowaniem żywności… – Tak, to bardzo ważna kwestja – odpowiedział Maks – nie mamy bowiem już nic do jedzenia. Ten żarłok Lango zjadł wszystko wczoraj wieczorem. – Ja, przyjacielu Maksie? – szepnął Lango, zmartwiony tą wymówką. – No, uspokój się, toć widzisz, że żartuję!… Chodź ze mną; pójdziemy wybrzeżem aż do zakrętu rzeki; idąc pomiędzy bagniskiem a rzeką, napotkamy chyba wodną zwierzynę, a może uda nam się złowić trochę rybek, co byłoby doskonałym urozmaiceniem naszego pożywienia. – Strzeż się pan krokodylów i hipopotamów, panie Maksie! – ostrzegł Kamis. – Ach, Kamisie! potrawa z pieczonego hipopotama nie jest do pogardzenia, tak mi się przynajmniej zdaje… To stworzenie ma mięso smaczne i delikatne… Hipopotam jest taki łagodny. – Tak, poty, póki się go nie podrażni, ale skoro się go rozgniewa, jest wtedy strasznym. – Hm!… nie można mu jednak wykroić kilka kilogramów mięsa, nie podrażniwszy go trochę. – Jeżeli ci będzie grozić najmniejsze niebezpieczeństwo, powracaj natychmiast – dodał Cort. – Bądź ostrożny!… – Bądź spokojnym, Janie. Pójdź, Langa! – Idź, idź, mój chłopcze – rzekł tkliwie Cort – i pamiętaj, że powierzamy ci opiekę nad twoim przyjacielem Maksem. Po takim poleceniu można było być spokojnym, że Maksowi nic się złego nie stanie, gdyż Langa czuwać będzie nad nim. Maks Huber wziął karabin i obejrzał ładunki. – Oszczędzaj pan nabojów – przestrzegł go Kamis. – O ile tylko będę mógł, Kamisie. Co to za szkoda, ze natura nie stworzyła na drzewie nabojów, tak jak dała drzewo chlebowe i olejowe w lasach afrykańskich! Przechodząc, zerwałoby się nabój, jak figę lub daktyl. Kończąc te słowa, Maks i Langa wyruszyli w drogę. Wybrzeże w tym miejscu było nizkie, tak, że wkrótce znikli z oczu pozostałych towarzyszów. Kamis i Cort zajęli się wyszukaniem drzewa, odpowiedniego na budowę tratwy, choćby najprostszej, ale do roboty posiadali tylko niewielką siekierę i noże składane. Były to narzędzia zbyt kruche, aby niemi chcieć obalić olbrzymie drzewo. Kamis liczył na gałęzie spadłe z drzew, które by można powiązać za pomocą ljan i zrobić na tym rodzaj podłogi, ubitej z ziemi i traw. Tratwa, długa na dwanaście stóp, a szeroka na ośm, powinna być dostateczna do przewozu trzech ludzi i dziecka. Na bagnisku sterczały gałęzie i pnie drzew, zdruzgotane przez czas lub obtrącone wichrem; ponad niemi rosło kilka drzew żywicznych. Tam to Kamis postanowił szukać materjału odpowiedniego na tratwę. Obaj więc z Janem puścili się w tę stronę; pierwej jednak spojrzeli badawczo na fale rzeki; dokoła było spokojnie i Jan z Kamisem zapuścili się na bagnisko. O jakie sto kroków dalej leżały powalone kłody i gałęzie. Najtrudniejszym zadaniem będzie dowlec je do wybrzeża; zapewne we dwuch nie dadzą sobie rady, muszą więc poczekać na powrót towarzyszów. – Mam nadzieję, że polowanie uda się panu Maksowi – rzekł Kamis, skoro do uszu ich dobiegł odgłos strzału – Maks rzadko chybia. Rzeczywiście, gdyby mieli wystarczający zapas kul i prochu, nie potrzebowaliby się lękać głodu. Kamis i Jan zajęli się wyborem drzewa, odpowiedniego na tratwę, gdy nagle uwagę ich zwróciły jakieś krzyki, pochodzące z tej strony, w którą udał się Maks i Langa. – To jest głos Maksa i Langa – odparł Kamis. – Oczywiście grozi im jakieś niebezpieczeństwo. – Śpieszmy im na pomoc! – zawołał Kamis. Co żywo biegli ku brzegowi i wydostali się na niewielki pagórek, pod którym znajdowała się grota. Wtedy spostrzegli Maksa i Langa, lecz koło nich nie widać było żadnych ludzi ani zwierząt. Stali na wybrzeżu, dając pozostałym znaki, aby się z niemi połączyli. Postawa ich i ruchy nie zdradzały najlżejszego niepokoju. Kamis i Cort szybko pobiegli ku nim i w kilka minut później znaleźli się przy swoich towarzyszach. Wtedy Maks Huber rzekł: – Nie będziemy już, Kamisie, budowali tratwy. – Dlaczego? – Dlatego, żeśmy ją znaleźli. Ot, tutaj… Wprawdzie znajduje się w złym stanie, ale zdaje się, że będzie można ją naprawić. I Maks Huber pokazał towarzyszom ukrytą w zagłębieniu rzeki, przy brzegu, tratwę, rodzaj platformy z pnączy i desek, powiązanych nawpół przegniłemi sznurami. Za pomocą sznura była też ona przywiązana do sterczącego pnia ponad wodą. – Tratwa! – wykrzyknął radośnie Cort. – Naprawdę tratwa – dodał Kamis. – Czyżby krajowcy dotarli aż do tych miejsc? – Może to jacy podróżnicy porzucili tę tratwę – domyślał się Cort. – Chociaż to przypuszczenie nie wydaje mi się prawdopodobne, bo gdyby ta część lasu Ubangi była zwiedzana przez jakich badaczy, to jużby o tym wiedziano w Kongo lub Kamerunie. Co do mnie, nie słyszałem o żadnej wyprawie naukowej w te strony. – Ani ja – dodał Maks Huber – ale co nas to obchodzi. Najważniejsza rzecz, czy tratwa może jeszcze służyć do użytku? – Naturalnie, trzeba się najpierw o tym przekonać – potwierdził Kamis i chciał już wejść na tratwę, ale powstrzymał go okrzyk Langa. Ten trzymał jakiś przedmiot w ręku. Po chwili oddał go Janowi. Była to kłódka żelazna, zniszczona przez rdzę i bez klucza. – Ach, jest to dostateczny dowód, aby nas przekonać, że nie krajowcy tu przebywali – rzekł Maks Huber – oni nie znają się na ślusarstwie,… Na tej tratwie musieli przypłynąć biali ludzie. – Ale oczywiście, że tędy już nie wracali – dodał Cort. Rdzą pokryta kłódka i zniszczona tratwa, dowodziły, że musiało upłynąć lat kilka od chwili, gdy ludzie porzucili te przedmioty. Podróżni nasi wyprowadzili stąd dwa wnioski: że badacze lub podróżni nie byli krajowcami, i że dostali się do tej polanki, płynąc z biegiem rzeki; powtóre, że już tędy nie wracali. Ale zginęli bezwątpienia, gdyż ani Huber, ani Cort nie słyszeli nigdy o żadnej podobnej wyprawie naukowej od czasu, jak mieszkali w Kongo, a mieszkali już dość dawno. Chociaż w wypadku tym nie było nic nadzwyczajnego, był on jednak zdarzeniem niespodziewanym i Maks musiał się wyrzec zaszczytu, że uważanoby go za pierwszego człowieka, który zwiedził tę puszczę, dotychczas uważaną za niedostępną. Tymczasem Kamis oglądał starannie deski i tarcice, stanowiące tratwę. Deski były zupełnie zdrowe, tylko tarcice uległy w części zepsuciu i należało je zastąpić innemi. Było to rzeczą o wiele łatwiejszą, niż budować nową tratwę. Kamis i jego towarzysze byli tym uszczęśliwieni. Kamis zajął się tratwą, a dwaj towarzysze rozmawiali z sobą. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że biali zwiedzali już górną część tej rzeki – powtarzał Cort. – Tratwę mogli zbudować krajowcy, ale skądby się tu wzięła kłódka? – Poczekajcie, a może znajdziemy jeszcze inne przedmioty – dodał Huber. – A cóżby takiego, Maksie? – Chodźmy dalej, Janie, aż do zakrętu rzeki. Może natrafimy na ślad jakiego obozowiska, którego stąd nie widać. Grota, w której przepędziliśmy noc, nie służyła jeszcze chyba nikomu za schronienie, my pierwsi spaliśmy w niej. – Idźmy więc dalej, tak, jak sobie życzysz, Maksie. – Przy skręcie rzeki kończy się właśnie polanka i nie zdziwiłbym się wcale, gdybyśmy znaleźli co ciekawego. – Kamisie! – zawołał Cort. Ten podążył za niemi. – No, jakże tam tratwa? – Można ją naprawić bez wielkiego trudu. Przyniosę drzewo do tego potrzebne. – Zanim zabierzemy się do roboty – mówił Maks – chodźmy jeszcze brzegiem rzeki z jakie kilkaset kroków. Może znajdziemy jeszcze jakie inne przedmioty, może narzędzia lub sprzęty kuchenne z marką fabryczną, któraby oznaczała ich pochodzenie? A jakby one nam się przydały! Posiadamy tylko jedną tykwę, a nie mamy ani filiżanki, ani kociołka… – Może spodziewasz się kochany Maksie, napotkać kuchnię i stół przygotowany dla zbłąkanych wędrowców? – żartował Cort. – Nie spodziewam się niczego, mój kochany Janie, ale nie możesz zaprzeczyć, że znajdujemy się wobec faktu niezrozumiałego, postarajmy się więc o wyjaśnienie. – Zgadzam się na to Kamisie. Czy możemy iść jeszcze ze dwa kilometry? – Owszem, lecz nie dalej, jak do zakrętu rzeki – odparł Kamis. – Dobrze, Kamisie. Wkrótce wygodnie popłyniemy z biegiem rzeki, nie będziemy więc zmuszeni wiosłować, a tym samym będziemy mogli dowoli przyjrzeć się okolicy i szukać śladów jakiego obozowiska, na jednym albo na drugim brzegu. Podróżni nasi i Langa szli dalej wybrzeżem, które w tym miejscu tworzyło jak gdyby naturalną groblę, wznoszącą się pomiędzy bagniskiem z jednej strony, a rzeką z drugiej. Mnóstwo ptaków zrywało się z traw, skoro się do nich zbliżali, były to po większej części dzikie kaczki i dropie. Maks zabił jakiegoś ptaka, podobnego do czapli, mieli więc już zapewnione drugie śniadanie. Idąc, rozglądali się po ziemi, szukając śladu stóp ludzkich lub porzuconych przez ludzi przedmiotów. Ale nic nie znaleźli. Gdy Kamis i jego towarzysze doszli do końca polanki, pod osłoną drzew odezwały się krzyki małp. Te czwororękie stworzenia nie bardzo okazywały się zdziwione zjawieniem się ludzi, jednakże ujrzawszy ich, uciekały. Były tam rozmaite gatunki małp: pawjany, gibony, podobne do goryli, rodzaj małp z płaskim łbem i długim ogonem, szympanse i wiele innych gatunków. Wszystkie to stworzenia mają po większej części ogony krótkie i tym się właśnie różnią od małp amerykańskich. – Małpy nie zbudowały tratwy, ani nie zgubiły kłódki – mówił Cort – chociaż są one zmyślne, ale nie do tego stopnia. – Nie umiałyby również zbudować klatki – dodał Huber. – Skądże ci na myśl przyszła klatka? – zapytał ze zdziwieniem Jan Cort. – Bo zdaje mi się, że widzę tam… w gęstwinie… o jakie dwadzieścia kroków od wybrzeża, rodzaj jakiejś budowli. – To zapewne mrowisko w kształcie ula, które budują mrówki afrykańskie – odpowiedział na to Cort. – Nie, pan Maks się nie myli – potwierdził Kamis. – Jest tam… ależ jak najwyraźniej widać, możnaby powiedzieć że to chata, zbudowana pomiędzy dwoma krzakami mimozy; frontowa ściana tej chaty tworzy jakby kratę… – Czy to jest klatka, czy też chata, zobaczmy, gdy się przekonamy, co się znajduje w jej wnętrzu. – Bądźmy ostrożni! – przestrzegał Kamis. – Postępując dalej, starajmy się ukrywać po za drzewami. – A czegóż możemy się obawiać – zawołał Huber, którego niecierpliwość podnieconą była do najwyższego stopnia Dokoła las wydawał się zupełnie pusty, słychać było tylko śpiew ptaków i krzyki małp, uciekających przed ludźmi. Ani na polance, ani na skraju lasu nie było śladów obozowiska ludzkiego, tylko z wody wychylały się sute kępy traw. Przeciwległe wybrzeże także było puste. Kamis i jego towarzysze przeszli szybko te sto kroków, które ich oddzielały od zakrętu rzeki. W tym miejscu kończyło się bagnisko, i grunt, podnosząc się lekką wyniosłością, stawał się suchszym. Tu rozpoczynał się las coraz gęściejszy. Dziwny budynek ukazywał się teraz w trzech częściach swej wielkości, oparty o mimozy, z dachem pochylonym i pokrytym zeschłemi trawami. Z boku chata nie miała żadnych otworów, a spadające pnącze okrywały zielonym płaszczem jej ściany aż do ziemi. To, co ją czyniło podobną do klatki, to była krata, stanowiąca ścianę frontową, nakształt kraty, jaką w menażerji oddzielają klatki od publiczności. W tej chwili w kracie były drzwi otwarte, lecz chata była pusta. Maks Huber przekonał się o tym pierwszy, gdyż ze zwykłą sobie żywością wbiegł bez namysłu do jej wnętrza. Trochę sprzętów walało się po ziemi: rynka, filiżanka, kilka potłuczonych butelek, zniszczona wełniana kołdra, kawałki materji, zardzewiała siekiera, pudełko od okularów, na którym nie można już było przeczytać nazwiska fabrykanta. W kącie stało pudełko metalowe ze szczelnie dopasowanym pokryciem. Maks Huber podjął je z ziemi i usiłował otworzyć, lecz nie mógł tego dokazać. Zaledwie za pomocą noża udało mu się oderwać wieko. Wewnątrz znajdował się notatnik, na którego okładce wydrukowane były dwa wyrazy. Maks Huber przeczytał je głośno: „Doktór Johansen”.